Phantom side stories
by Jason horan
Summary: one shot side stories i came up with while writing phantom king.
1. Chapter 1

God his back burned, Skulker had captured Technis and used him to upgrade his suit. The techno-ghost had made him faster, stronger and modified his weapon systems and he had outdone himself this time. Moreover he had moved the control from the head to the chest buying enough time for a sneak attack blowing a hole into his back.

Danny lands in front of his house stumbling up the stairs his train of thought was interrupted by a wracking cough red green blood running down his chin, he needs his parents assistance to stop the bleeding, they were the only ones with any understanding of ghost physiology.

Danny pounds on the door hearing movement from inside "Danny, that better be yo…." she throws the door open yelping when she sees her little brother bleeding out on the doorframe.

"MOM!" she yells supporting Danny and helping him inside.

"Hey sis." he says grinning his teeth covered in his own blood.

"What's the matter?!" Maddie yells running up the stairs cannon in hand.

"Jazz?" "Phantom!?"

"Jazz step back." Danny and Maddie say together as he pushes her away struggling to stay upright. Jazz coming between them.

"Mom! Put the canon down he's hurt."

"Jazz it's a ghost. Ghosts are evil, end of story, now move so mommy can blast it."

Danny spits a mouthful of blood out grinning to hide his uneasiness "He, I'm a he." Maddies eyes widen and she drops the bazooka. "Blood?" she moves forward pushing Jazz out of her way, putting her finger in a puddle of Danny's ectoplasmic blood. "You're possessing someone?!"

"If that's what you believe you should really patch me up, because nothing you have can safely pull me out of this body." he bluffs and Maddie's eyes widen along with Jazz's.

"Mom, you have to help him, there's a human in there, right? And.. and Danny's a universal donor, right? I'll help him downstairs and you can use Danny's stored blood until he heals." Maddie groans, moving forward and picking up the halfa, and carrying him down into the lab, Jazz staying close behind.

"You better keep that human alive."

"Yea m… Mrs. Fenton."

Maddie and Jazz help Danny down the stairs pushing him into a chair pulling open a fridge and pulling out a bag of Danny's blood, she hangs it and hooks it up to an IV grabbing his arm, ignoring his flinch and shoving the needle into a vein.

"Don't move." she warns him moving across the lab. Jazz crouches in front of Danny, her hand on his knees.

"Danny look at me, after mom bandages you up I'll distract her and you need to get to your room and transform back." she whispers as his head lulls.

"Danny!"

"I.. I'm ok...yea I can do that."

Maddie walks back in and jazz stands up she sets a tray on the stand besides him.

"Lean forward." she says, voice tight, and he does revealing the torn apart back of his jumpsuit, blood and ectoplasm covering a burn.

"Can you remove your top?" she asks curious and Jazz unzips it for him.

"Its a jumpsuit mom."

"That tone isn't necessary Jasmine." she presses a gauze pad against the wound.

"Hold this sweetie." Jazz moves to hold it and Maddie grabs a vat of past spreading it against another gauze pad. "Pull that away now." she says and she does, Maddie pressing the new one against his back, Danny sighing as the heat seems to pull out of his back.

"Jack invented this when we first started working with ectoplasm." she says wrapping his torso tightly with bandages.

"Get ready." Jazz whispers.

"Mom can I talk to you, in the other room?"

"Yes honey." she says and her and Maddie move to the side room, looking back to see Danny gone. "Actually, I need to do something upstairs." She says running up the stairs leaving the mother alone to realize Danny is gone.

"Phantom?!" she ask yells moving to the chair unsure if he's invisible.


	2. Chapter 2

A gunshot goes off during one of Danny and Valerie's manny fights after Danny had accidentally landed a stronger than average hit on her, and something hit his shoulder.

"Shit!' he yells turning seeing Damon Grey with his pistol leveled at him.

"Did… Did you just shoot me with an actual gun?"

"Yes I did, and I'd do it again."

"Val's fine, landed on a roof. She's charging her cannon right now." he says holding his shoulder.

"I'm just gonna go." he drops dodging the blast and sinking into the ground, flying through the sewers.

* * *

Danny flies through Sam's wall transforming and sliding into her wall

"Danny?!" he looks up to see Sam in a pair of black sweats and a skull t shirt.

"Do you have needle nose pliers?" he asks, wincing as he pulls his hand away from his gunshot wound.

"Danny?! Is that a bullet hole?"

"Yep, Damon Grey shot me when I knocked Vallerie of of her board."

She tosses him a shirt.

"Put that on it… I'll… i'll go find a butler." she says rushing into the hallway.

* * *

Sam walks back into her room, holding a tray pausing to see her boyfriend, shirtless, pressing a shirt to his bleeding shoulder she walks over, crouching down, trying not to stare at his chest.

"Ok Danny help me here." she says leaning him forward.

"It looks like it didn't go through, your body might be as dense as your head."

"Oh ha ha goth girl."

"Better than your quips ghost boy. Now I'm going to dig into a bullet wound on my half-ghost boyfriend. Damn my life's weird."

He pulls the shirt away and she sets the tray down, pouring rubbing alcohol on a set of pliers.

"Ok Danny, you sure you can't do this yourself?"

"I mean... I don't want to." he shrugs wincing. She takes a deep breath handing him her belt. "Bite this, we don't want my parents showing up." he doubles it putting it between his teeth as she straddles him moving the pliers to his shoulder, digging them in and searching for the bullet.


End file.
